Cherry Stems
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: <html><head></head>"You really don't know what the cherry stems are for, do you?" Edward shakes his head slowly."Tying a knot is the ultimate test of a good kisser." EdwardxBella OOC kinda, All Human</html>


**A/N: Hooray! I'm not dead! I'm sorry i haven't written, updated, or done anything that would seem that i'm doing anything. One, i have writer's block cause of the torture called school and this story is just a spur of the moment thing (i wrote this is two hours). I have like maybe 5 other drafts started, but i can't seem to finish them! =[ i'm sorry!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story though!**

**Enjoy =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or the concept of the cherry stem test.  
><strong>

"You are SO not a better kisser that me! I mean, I've had your kisses, and I think I do WAY better than you" Here we are, once again arguing over something so trivial. Especially on who kisses better. My boyfriend, Edward Masen, thinks he can kiss better, but I know I'm better.

Oh yeah, you don't know who I am yet, huh? I'm Isabella Swan, or Bella please, daughter of the Chief of Police in our tiny, green, town of Forks. Drive off the highway and you fly right by. I'm pretty much some average brunette adult. Isn't that grand, I'm twenty-three years old and I live with my dad. Not cool. Oh god, everything about me is so plain, the only thing about myself is that I'm not blonde. Not to be rude, but blonde and my pale skin, no thanks. Brunette hair and eyes and pale skin, sure.

My boyfriend Edward Masen is the epitome of a hot, goddamn sexy, greek god. Yeah, that perfect. He's has the perfect build in the world, the most beautiful bronze hair in the world, and perfect kissable lips. I swear, most of the time I question his sanity as to why he's with me. I know he's only a couples years older than me, but seriously, there are prettier girls in the world than me.

But, now's not the time. The time now is who's a better kisser, me or Edward? Edward's perfect at just about everything he does, but I think that this is one place I succeed.

"Bells, you know I love you, but lets face it, I am a better kisser than you. I'm one-hundred percent sure that you're the one moaning when my lips are on yours." He smirked. Well, it is true. But I'm not the only one moaning; I'm just moaning quieter.

"Edward, you may be an awesome kisser, but this is my expertise." Shit, why did I just tell him that?

"Why is that Bella? Do you know other guys that kiss _better_ than _me?"_ His eyes widened thinking other people kiss better than him. I can understand why he thinks about the other guys. I mean I'm not a slut or anything, but I have kissed a LOT of guys in my life, though Edward is better than ALL of them. PUT TOGETHER! Yeah, he's that awesome.

"No Edward, none of the guys I've kissed are better than you. On the bright side, you kiss better than all of them." I give him a small kiss on his lips. "Though, I'm still better than you." One more kiss and I start walking towards the kitchen in his apartment. Okay, he has to have some somewhere! I mean, he's a guy so he should have a liquor cabinet, and with liquor comes . . .ahh here it is!

"Bella, you can't just kiss me and walk away." Rushing towards me, he spins me around and wraps his arm around my waist. "At least, not properly anyway." With a smirk for a second, he leans and hungrily takes my lips into his. After a possible second of shock, I close my eyes and start kissing him back. Parting his lips, he greedily opens my mouth and massages my tongue with his; not that I mind anyway. As much as I want more, I can't breathe. Reluctantly, I try to push him off and surprisingly he understands that I need to breathe in order to live. Panting heavily, I turn myself around from his sexy face, to get back to what I was originally looking for. A bottle full of . . .

"Cherries? Is that what you left me and the argument for? What is so important about cherries?"

"It's not the cherries that's important, it's the cherry _stems_." The look on Edward's face is hilarious. He looks so confused, he would make his idiot brother Emmett look like a genius.

"You really don't know what the cherry stems are for, do you?" Edward shakes his head slowly. Getting up on my tip-toes, I whisper into his ear, "Tying a knot is the ultimate test of a good kisser." I kiss his cheek and proceed to rip two stems off the cherries.

"So Edward," I tell him in my seductive voice, "You want to see who really is a better kisser?" I hand a cherry stem to him. "Whoever can tie the knot faster, is the better kisser." We both place the cherry stems near our mouth. "One. Two. Three."

With that cherry stem in my mouth, I move my tongue around until I get the stem to curve. By the look of it, Edward looks as confused as ever. In half a second that stem is tied and out of my mouth; thought in the end of that second, so is Edward's.

"So I guess this means that I am a better kisser than the perfect Edward Masen! For once I am victorious against Mr. Perfect." _'Not that I had any competition against him with this' _I thought smugly. "Don't worry Edward. I still love you just the way you are." I kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Well, since we both tied the knot, how about we tie the knot?" Confusion covered my face as he started to get something out of his pocket and drop to his knee.

"Isabella Swan, I love you and I promise to always love you. No matter how we squabble about the most insignificant subjects, I find myself falling more and more in love. Marry me?"

"Of Course you second best kisser." I smirked at him and we kiss for what seems like hours and hours.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm way to cheesy, but you love it anyway! LOL<strong>


End file.
